Where were you all this time?
by InuKaggs25522552
Summary: I'm bad at summaries. But A new girl kagome moves to inuyasha's school. When they bcome friends, there emotions spark even greater. What will happen? :P
1. New Girl

As Inuyasha sat in the back of the class pretending to sleep he was actually really listening and absorbing every word the teacher said.

(Side Note)

See Inuyasha isn't your normal guy. He was kind, sweet, caring, did well in school, and he was totally HOTT! He's the greatest person you could meet if you got to know him well that is. He cared about his future and cared about school, for he wanted to achieve greatly and be very successful. He believed in waiting to have sex till marriage, to respect women and most importantly, him. He knew what he wanted in a girl, he wanted her to be hot, smart, funny, loving, caring, and open.

"Class I'd like to introduce you to a new student" said the teacher. Inuyasha looked up and saw the most gorgeous girl he's ever laid his yes on. She had dark black raven hair that went down to her nice round perfect butt. She had the most innocent look in her eyes. When he looked at them one thing popped in his mind. Baby deer. She had the curves in all the right places. She had white yet with a slight color to her skin. She looked like an Angel in his eyes.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi," continued the teacher "she just moved from a very nice private school and I hope that all of you will treat her kindly."

Inuyasha just dazed off looking at her beauty almost forgetting about all the people around him.

"Dude the new girl is H-O-double T HOTT!" whispered Miroku. Inuyasha broke out of his trance and glared at his perverted friend.

"Yeah I guess she's ok," Denied Inuyasha. _"Oh my god, she looks like she came from my dreams"_ he thought to himself.

Then the next thing he knew she was sitting down in the seat next to him. He felt his heart skip a beat. _"Why am I reacting like this to her?"_ questioned Inuyasha.

Kagome looked over to look at the guy next to her and was amazed at what she saw. He had the most beautiful eyes, It was like looking into a pool of gold He was well built and had long silver hair that went to the middle of his back. On top of his head were the cutest dog ears ever. They looked so warm and fuzzy. All the sudden she saw them twitch. All she could do was squeal.

Everyone looked at her with questioning looks, the only person she saw staring at her though was Inuyasha, She just looked down at her desk covering her face with her silky hair and blushed.

Inuyasha Smirked knowing what she squealed at because he wiggled his ears again when he made sure she was looking and she giggled.

_**Boop boop boop boop boop**__ (sound of bell at my school)_

Inuyasha and Kagome were woken from their thoughts.

"Inuyasha let's-"said Miroku.

"Inuyasha please show Kagome around the school, thank you." Interrupted the teacher.

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed.

"_I'm going to be with him? "_Thought Kagome.

"_I'm going to be with her?"_Thought Inuyasha.


	2. Nice to meet you

"Inuyasha will you please show Kagome around the school" At that moment his heart skipped.

"_I'm going to be with her? Could this get any better?"_Inuyasha thought.

As they walked, along the hallways, guys stared and girls glared at them. The girls were all jealous that this new girl was hanging out with Inuyasha. Guys stared at Kagome and were wishing they were Inuyasha. They looked like they were bestest of friends. Talking, laughing, and smiling.

"I've never gotten lower than a B" Kagome stated proudly. Inuyasha eyes widened.

"Are you serious??" he asked.

"Of course I am, school is very important to me, when I grow up I want to be a very successful Veterinarian." She then glanced at Inuyasha ears and giggled silently. He looked down at her through his eyes to see what she giggled at and figured it was his ears, he smirked. Then he caught a glance of her breasts. He didn't realize till now how big they were, and they were so perfectly round, they were perfect; they made her body seem so much better. Then he blushed

"_Snap out of it don't fall for her, school is important, school, nothing else!"_

"How about you?"

"Oh ummm … same here, School is very important to me, I haven't decided what to do with my life, but I want to be successful, have a family. I guess in a way I'm just dreaming a fantasy life. But I truly believe if I try hard, I will find that perfect girl, and we'll have beautiful children, and we'll all be happy" During Inuyasha's rant of his fantasy future they stopped and were outside under the tree in the back of the school(he was taking her to show her the portables).

"_Oh my gosh, he's truly thought about this. That's so … thoughtful and sensitive. Inuyasha you aren't dreaming of a fantasy, it can happen, just keep trying."_

"Wow Inuyasha that's deep" then they both started laughing.

"Ok well you want me to show you to your locker?"

"Sure that'll help save me time" she handed him her schedule that also held her locker number. Inuyasha's mouthed dropped.

"This is crazy!!"

"What is?"

"Well for one, you have all the same classes as me and to make it even better your locker is next to mine"

"That's scary… and awesome." They both started to laugh.

"Well do you want to go to Lunch or I can finish showing you everything"

"If we go to lunch I won't be able to spend more time with him … alone, but if I go to lunch I bet I'll meet new people."She thought over her choices.

"Let's go to lunch."

"I'll find a way to be alone with him"

"Ok cool!"

When they got in the lunch room they started telling each other jokes while going through the lunch line getting food. Inuyasha spotted Miroku and a few of his other friends. And headed over towards them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Inuyasha

"Hey Inuyasha!" Said Miroku. "Hey Kagome" then he winked at her. Kagome was shocked by this, and Kagome wasn't the only one who saw the wink.

"You better watch yourself, he might rape you. He's a major pervert; he gropes me all the time. He never learns" Said Sango.

Kagome giggled "Ok, I'll make sure to remember that."

"By the way I'm Sango, nice to meet you"

"I'm Kagome; it's nice to meet you too"

"Kagome these are my friends," he pointed to each one "Ayume, Kouga, Hojo, Shippo, and you've alredy met Sango and Miroku" Miroku winked again, Sango slapped him upside the head.

"OWWWW What the hell woman quit it!!"

"I'll stop when you stop"

"By the time he stops he'll be dead."Remarked Shippo.

Everyone started laughing. "The sad thing is that's probably true."Said Inuyasha.

_"Wow they're all so close, I'm glad i met Inuyasha."_Thought Kagome.

**Boop Boop Boop Boop Boop Boop**

"Well let's get to class you guys, Come on Kagome I'll show yu where are next class is"

The rest of the day went like this, Inuyasha showed Kagome her classes and introduced her to new people. She was really enjoying this first day.

**_At the end of the day._**

Everyone said there goodbyes, and went there own ways. But Kagome decided she wanted to be with him more.

"Inuyasha?"

"yeah"

"Will you help me catch up in my classes please."

"Of course , when should I come over?"

"Today would be good"

"Oh Ok"

"Just so you know though my mom isn't home"

"It's fine I won't be over long, you haven't missed much"

"Ok, Inuyasha?

"hmmm?"

"THank you"

"For what?"

"Becoming my friend, introducing me to your friends, and making my first day quite enjoyable."

"Don't mention it, I really didn't have a choice though" They both started laughing.

Inuyasha reflected ack on the day. Kagome was funny,open, charming, and outgoing, and by the sounds of it very loving and caring.

"We're here"

Inuyasha looked up to see the house or more like the shrine in front of him.

"You live in the Higurashi Shrine?"(forgot name of shrine)

_"I knew her last name seemed familiar"_

"Yeah we moved in with my Grandfather"

"Oh that's cool"

"Yeah i guess"

_"I hope i don't get too distracted with her when we're alone"_Thought Inuyasha

_"I hope i don't get too distracted with him when we're alone"THought Kagome_

**OK sorry about that I messed up this chapter and didn't put it all in so yeah it's complete now.**


	3. Alone 1

When they walked into her house Inuyasha was in awe. The house was so modern, yet it was so ancient. When you walked in you first saw the living room. In the center were 2 black leather couches and in between the couches was a glass coffee table. In the middle at the end was a lounge chair (not quite sure what it's called, sorry). Then across that chair against the wall was a fireplace with. On top of the mantle were family pictures. Then all around the room on the walls were ancient pictures and paintings.

Kagome waved her hand in front of Inuyasha's face "HELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO?!" she said. "Earth to Inuyasha" Inuyasha awoke from his trance and stared at her face, her flawless face.

"Sorry it's just so… amazing!"

She giggled, "Well don't get too used to it, the rest of the house is boring."

"Ok"

They walked into the kitchen, and Kagome offered Inuyasha a seat (which he took).

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" she asked.

"No thank you, I'm still full from lunch." His ears then twitched and Kagome giggled, then she blushed. Inuyasha knew what she was thinking.

"You can if you want". He started to blush a bit.

"Huh?"

'Touch my ears, you've been staring at them a lot today."

"REALLY?!" she yelled a bit too excitedly.

"Yeah, if you want, BUT just so you know I rarely let anyone touch them" He smirked then winked, Kagome blushed (once again I know).

As she slowly walked towards him, he realized that his heart was beating rapidly._"What's wrong with you?"_He asked himself. When he saw her stop in front of him he stopped breathing. Then she rubbed his ears. Inuyasha released up a big low growl/moan. The feel was pure pleasure. Then he caught her scent. She was the most wonderful, delightful thing he's ever smelt, he was in heaven. Kagome giggled then stopped petting stroking his ears. Inuyasha let out a big sigh/ whimper on accident. His face suddenly became dark red, Kagome just laughed.

"Inuyasha you're so funny'

"Thanks"

"Ok well you want a tour of the house?"

"Not today, maybe next-"he paused "That is if there is a next time"

"Of course, you are my friend aren't you?"

"If you want me to"

"I guess" Then they both laughed to themselves.

"Well, let's go to my room, it's more … pleasant? Up there"

"Ok"

Inuyasha's heart started to beat rapidly again and he got all nervous. _"What's with me? This isn't the first time I've been in a girls' room, what's so different?"_

They started walking up the stairs and when Kagome started to open the door, Inuyasha began to feel pukey; then he fainted.

"INUYASHA!!"

* * *

**Sorry about the late Update, I've been sort of busy and and it's just slipped my mind, I'll be better, i promise.**

**lol**


	4. Alone 2

"Inuyasha!!" yelled Kagome "_What happened he seemed fine just a minute ago"_Kagome sighed and dragged him into her room and pulled him up on her bed (which was kind of hard). She walked into her bathroom , which was connected to her room. She grabbed a towelette and wet it with warm water. She walked back out and moved his hair out of his face and placed the towel on his forehead. _"He seems so relaxed and ... peaceful"_ Then out of no where she started to stroke his hair. "_He looks so cute and innocent"_ She then stopped her self and sat there on the side of the bed, and waited and stared softly at his face.

Inuyasha then stirred "Uhhhh ..." he rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"You fainted so i brought you into my room so you-" That minute Inuyasha flung up and looked around him "you weren't in the hall on the un comfortable floor"

"You ... " he looked more and saw he was on her bed ... IN HER ROOM! "... thanks"

"Don't mention it" she then blushed "Why DID you faint?"

"Oh ... ummm ... I'm not sure" he lied "_Don't lie you moron just tell her, you like her ... you ... **love** her."_

"Well ... I think i became nervous of the thought of coming in here ... with you alone" he blushed a deep red and Kagome did too.

;oh ... why?"

"I'm not sure, i've been in plenty of girls rooms and have never fainted" _"Why DID i faint"_ he asked himself.

"Oh well as long as you're better now" she smiled at him

"Yeah i guess, so what now?"

"Uhhh... what did you come here for again? they both laughed. They had gotten so distracted with eachother they forgot why Inuyasha even come over to her house.

"I don't remember , wow"

"Well then ... let's ... talk?"

"About what, we've already talked A LOT today"

"Yeah i guess you're right"

I guess i should get going"

"WAIT!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. _"She wants me to stay?"_

eh?" he questioned.

Kagome blushed, "Don't leave yet please is what i meant to say"

"Why?"

"This house scares me to death" she lied. "_I like your company... i have something to look at and someone to talk nd admire"_

Inuyasha chuckled, "Ok fine, I'll stay. Just one question."

"And that is?"

"Do you have video games?" Kagome's jaw dropped.

"DId you just ask me if i have video games?Oh do i ever!"

"Sweet" Inuyasha happily stated. "_Oh my god she's funny, smart, open,caring,hot,sexy, nice,strong, and she likes video games! Can she get any more perfect?" He thought. He then thought of something"If she was my girlfriend... "_He blushedand Kagome Noticed.

"Uhhh ... Inuyasha you all right?"

"Huh? oh yeah ... I'm ... fine"

"You sure?"

"Well ... umm .. can i ask you something?"

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. well anyway

What does he want to say(Pretty obvious i know). NextChapter will be up this week.


	5. Author's note

**Ok so yeah i know i hate these and you probably hate these... but anyhoo... I just wanted to say i'm sorry i didn't post any stries for so long... I was lazy and never got to it... but i'll keep up with it for now on... well enjoy the next chapter:)**


	6. Decision Making

"Well... can i ask you something?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure what is it?" Inuyasha blushed.

"Well ... ummm would you ..."

"Huh?'

"Would you ... ummm ... date someone like... me?" Kagome blushed._"Well he is hot, sexy,nice,loving,funny,smart,and he is a charmer."_

"I don't know, depends, would you date someone like me?"

"I don't know, you're smart, funy, caring, loving, apparently strong, and well uhhh ... you're pretty hott." Kagome giggled.

"So i guess yeah"

"I would date someone like you. You seem ... decent"

"Decent?DECENT?!" He then picked her up and pushed her down on the couch. He pinned her down against the couch so now she couldn't escape his grasp(not that she wanted to;D) They started laughing. Then just then they became quiet and looked into eachothers eyes. No movement no sound, just the faint sound of crickets leaned down slowly to kiss her, he then stopped.

"I'm sorry" he said"I should'-" He was than cut off by her lips. At first he was shocked and didn't do anything. Then he relaxed and kissed her back. He slowly got up resting her on his lap ( still kissing). He licked the bottom of her lips asking for entrance. She hesitated but allowed entrance. His tongue softly stroked and massaged her tongue, her hand went up to the top of his head and started to play with his ears. Inuyasha loved when she touched his ears. He silently purred/growled. Kagome giggled and released the kiss. They looked at eachother, then blushed.

"Sooo..."Inuyasha stated. He glanced at a clock on the wall in front of them, it was 7:36pm."I should be going, will you be ok by yourself?"

"I guess, do you have to go?"

"My mom will start to worry"

"Ok... well, will i see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah you will"

"OK!"

"Well see ya" Kagome walked Inuyasha to the door.

"I had a great time tonight, but you never answered my question completely"

"Which was?"

"Would you date someone like me?"

"Yea I probably, most likely would" she giggled._man i love it when she laughs_Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Soo... will you?"

"Well... sure!"

He then kissed her on the lips and walked away, heading home, leaving Kagome in the doorway...happy...shocked...disappointed...

_Only if he knew the truth..._Kagome turned around heading inside... sad for her sudden realization...

* * *

Sorry it was a short chapter... I'll have more on the way :)


End file.
